Investigating faults in semiconductor devices is a critical aspect of the manufacturing and maintenance process. As the geometries of semiconductor devices are getting smaller, failures caused by defects in the manufacturing process and design margins are becoming increasingly common. Exemplary failures include those caused by timing-related at-speed faults.
Note, nothing described or referenced in this document is admitted as prior art to this application unless explicitly so stated.